


Dean Ambrose Imagines,

by PunkRock13



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot imagines of Dean Ambrose/Reader or a character of your choice. Open to requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info/Introduction

Hey! This is a little side thing that I thought I'd make. I love interacting with you guys, so I thought this would be a good idea.

Basically, you can ask me to write any imagine one-shot about Dean Ambrose and another partner. I'm open to all requests. I like to write some dark things so don't be afraid to give some weird requests!

:)


	2. Pregnancy

You wonder when he's going to arrive home. He had been at work all afternoon, wrestling with his best friends and rivals. You're sat on the bathroom floor with your legs held up to your chest. You couldn't believe what you had just found out.

The small white and blue device lay on the floor, with one single word on it.

'Pregnant.'

How would Dean react? Would he leave you? Would he support you? You dread telling him, just in case he has a bad reaction.

You sit on the floor thinking about all the possible scenarios that could take place, then you hear the front door open and close. A few footsteps vibrate around the house. Silence.

"Y/N I'm home, where are you?" You hear him shout. Should you go and greet him, or let him find you?

Your thoughts are soon cut short when you hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Y/N you in there?" He asks, worry clear in his voice.

"Yes." You whisper, but he can still hear you.

"What's wrong Y/N? Can I come in?"

You open the door and allow him to walk into the room. When you look up to his face, you see an emotion of pure shock. He could see the pregnancy test on the floor.

"Y/N is this real?" He asked, confusion mixed into his voice.

"Yes." You answer.

"This is amazing!" He says with a big smile on his face. 

He gives you a huge and kisses you on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He says. "I'm gonna be a dad." He repeats. The shock was still there, but it was a happy shock.

"Yes you are Dean Ambrose, yes you are." You smirk. Seeing him so happy really lifts your spirits.

"I love you Y/N." He says, looking into your eyes.

"I love you too, Dean."

The two of you exchange a kiss before getting into bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the first imagine of this book. Feel free to leave requests and it doesn't have to be Y/N, I don't mind doing OTPs and ships (As long as they involve Dean) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
